Olimpia Mano
Olimpia Mano is the daughter of Penta from Penta of the Chopped-Off Hands, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. Info Name: Olimpia Mano Age: 14 Parent's Story: Penta of the Chopped-Off Hands: Roommate: Marina Pizzella Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to keep my hands for useful things. My "Magic" Touch: I am good with my hands. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Eugene Serpentin are going out. I help him with his eye contact. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People constantly pester me to take off my gloves. I'm really sensitive about my hands. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm a skilled cook. Least Favorite Subject: Hexonomics. It's really boring. Best Friend Forever After: Fatima Mkono, since she's got a similar story, as well as my boyfriend Eugene. Character Appearance Olimpia is below average height, with red hair and green eyes. She wears a red shirt, pink pants, red shoes, and pink gloves. Personality Olimpia is a shy girl who is fond of cooking. She is frequently seen biting her hand. Biography Hello! I'm Olimpia Mano, the daughter of Penta from Penta of the Chopped-Off Hands. My mother's story is pretty disturbing. It started with her widowed brother (who was a king) wanting to marry her. He found her hands very attractive. She tricked a slave into cutting off her hands to get away from her brother, so he threw her into the sea. A fisherman saved her, but his wife Nuccia was jealous of her and threw her back in the sea. Mom later came to the home of the king of Terraverde, and became his wife's lady-in-waiting. After the queen died, the king married her. Later, Mom gave birth to a son, but Nuccia tricked the king into thinking that his wife had given birth to a puppy, and Mom and her son were sent away. She found shelter in a magician's kingdom. The king found that Nuccia had caused the problems, and had her burned. The magician heard Mom's brother's tale, and then her husband related his. Afterwards, it was declared that Penta and her husband would inherit her brother's kingdom. The magician was also kind enough to give Mom new hands to replace the ones the slave cut off. Several years afterwards, my mom gave birth to me. I am close with my big brother Alessandro, who is five years older than me. He's very nice and I know he would never try to fall in love with me. I also have a half-sister named Valentina from my father's first marriage - he had gone against his destiny by having a kid with his first wife. I'm willing to go against my destiny too. At Ever After High, I'm definitely a Rebel. I don't want to have my hands cut off - I am very skilled with my hands. I'm good at sewing, building things, and cooking. I can think of many other uses for my hands. I'm pretty shy here, and I don't have too many friends. I prefer to keep to myself. It's because I'm autistic - people can also tell because I bite my hands occasionally. My right index finger is all chewed up and it's got calluses. People find it to be pretty awkward. I try not to do it in front of others, though. That's another reason why I can't take my mother's destiny - sure it might stop the biting, but I'm supposed to regrow my hands, so it'll make me go back to square one. I'm friendly with Fatima Mkono since she also has a destiny involving a hand getting cut off, but she only has to lose one hand. I have to lose both my hands! I know I'll get them back, but I can't endure the pain of hands being cut off or all the blood oozing out. I've also got a wonderful boyfriend named Eugene Serpentin. He's such a sweet guy, though he has problems with eye contact. I help point him in the right direction. Trivia *Olimpia's surname means "hand" in Italian. *Olimpia's half-sister Valentina is married to Ernesto Cedro's brother Paolo. *Olimpia is a member of Eugene Serpentin's roller hockey team, the Green Pagodas. *Her hand biting problem is taken fron her creator, who has a hand biting problem in real life. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cristina Vee. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Penta of the Chopped-Off Hands